bitstripsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JessicaFin23/Alternatives for Bitstrips
It's been a few days since Bitstrips shut down. I know that some of you Bitstrippers out there are devastated over the site's closure and that you can't make comics on the main site anymore. But don't worry! There are many different websites and applications that can replace Bitstrips. With these alternatives, you can still make your own comics and cartoons. Here are the alternatives for Bitstrips: 1. Clip Studio Paint - Clip Studio Paint, also known as Manga Studio or ComicStudio in Japan, is a family of software applications for Mac OS X and Microsoft Windows used for the digital creation of comics and manga. It delivers powerful cutting edge drawing and coloring tools, making it essential for professional comic and manga artists. Although it has features in common with general-purpose graphics software such as Adobe Photoshop, Clip Studio Paint's tool set is focused and optimized for use in creating comics and manga. It has tools for creating panel layouts, perspective rulers, sketching, inking, applying tones and textures, coloring, and creating word balloons and captions. It supports creation of bitmap and vector art, and importing 3D models. It supports input by a mouse or a graphics tablet. 2. Storyboard That - Storyboard That is the world's best online storyboard creator. Everyday people from all over the world use Storyboard That to quickly create amazing storyboards. Teachers use Storyboard That as a powerful re-enforcement tool for lessons and book reports. Businesses use Storyboard That to model customer interaction scenarios. Storyboard That provides a very fast and easy way to sketch out your latest movie or commercial idea. 3. Pixton - Pixton Comics enables everyone in the world to make comics. This is one of the perfect alternatives to Bitstrips. 4. Comics Creator - Turn your personal photography into a real, full-length Comic Book! That’s right – grab a drink, sit back, and relax. Comic Creator allows you to manually insert your pictures into our fully-customizable templates for the best, most creative comic book experience on the market. Rotate, pan, zoom in, & zoom out – it’s all up to your endless imagination. Our pre-designed selection of 10 templates give you the ability to toggle and manipulate the pictures that fit your comic the best. But that’s not all. Feel free to choose from 12 different stylized bubble captions that make your story POP! 5. Comic & Meme Creator - This is the only app which allows you to create Comics, Memes and Funny pictures all from a single app ! And share them with your friends on Facebook, Twitter and by Email. Its as easy as Touch, Type and Share. It's so easy, even your grandmother can make comics! If you like the Free Lite version, buy the Full Paid version which includes dozens of ready-made characters, objects and backgrounds to choose from when creating your own Comics. There are 100+ popular images for use in Memes. You can also ADD A CUSTOM PICTURE in your comics and memes. 6. Lomics - Lomics is the first and only app that “magically” turns your live video stream to cool looking comics stories on the go! To begin sharing, users can press and hold the button to quickly record themselves and the world around. The App instantly recognizes text and puts it into bubbles, adds relevant stickers and masks and turns each new scene of your video into a section of the comic strip. Users can either keep the automatically generated strip or make edits before publishing. Lomics allows users to publish on their favorite Social Media Networks; send the image to friends via iMessage or even upload to the Lomics community within the App. Overall, Lomics is a fun and unique App with a wide variety of comics strip style effects and masks of your favorite heroes that automatically applies to your video! 7. Frameless Space - Frameless Space is an Android app that enables you to create funny visual content. Tell your story using our comics templates and built-in library, or upload images from your phone. Show off and share your comics on any social media app. No art background needed, just tap and create. 8. Comic Life - A photo comic creation software. 9. Chogger - Chogger allows you to build comics from scratch. Draw your own comics, caption photos, take webcam pictures and add speech balloons. Read, rate, and comment on comics made by people from all around the world. 10. ComicBook! - ComicBook! photo effects and captioning app is a FULL featured comic book creation tool! Turn yourself and your friends into comic heroes or villains. Star in your own comic book adventures! Authentic comic styling with a wide selection of: image filters, comic fonts, customizable captions, a library of classic comic graphics and dozens of multi-panel page layouts. Publish direct to Facebook with built-in photo tagging! 11. Strip Designer - Impress your friends with your own personal comic strips, created using photos from your photo album or camera. Select one of the many included page templates. Insert photos into the cells. Add a couple of balloons with fun words. Add additional effect symbols (stickers) like "Boom", "Splash", or "Bang" to spice up the story. When you are happy with your new graphic novel, share it with friends and family. 12. Stripgenerator.com - Create and enjoy comic strips with fantastic ease. Join the friendly community, making comics has never been this fun. 13. ToonDoo - ToonDoo is a fun and easy way to create comic strips without having to draw. ToonDoo is a free to use web service that helps its users create visually appealing cartoon comics and then share them with the online community. Using the website is really simple: you start by signing up for a free account. After this step, you must sign into your account and click on the “Create” button in the top right corner of the webpage. Clicking on the button will load up the comic creation interface of the website. You will first have to pick a panel outline after which you can proceed to create your comic. Comic creation tools offer you numerous characters – variously drawn humans and animals – that you can drag to your panels. You can also drag various backgrounds and scenes to set the period of your comic. Of course, props and dialog boxes are available for you to use in any way that your imagination commands. The items you place on the panels can be resized, repositioned, rotated, flipped, cloned, brought to the foreground or background, and the posture for characters can also be changed. When you have completed creating your comic, you can have it published and share it via a direct sharing URL. If you are not in the mood to create your own cartoons, you can simply browse the website to see what other people have created. You will find all kinds of comics that are even in non-English languages. 14. Comic Strip It! - With Comic Strip It you can make compelling comic strips and story boards instantly, wherever you go. Use images from your gallery or take new photos directly into your comic strip, then position, resize, and rotate each frame. Add captions, titles, speech bubbles and more. Apply image effects to each frame to create a comic-book feel, then share via all your social platforms. 15. Comixon - Comixon is an innovative communication culture of comic strip stories inside an easy-to-use, social media app. Get creative and turn your photos into captivating comic-strips to share with friends and family. 16. MotionArtist - Make motion comics with this visual, comic design software meant to animate static imported images with easy export for sharing. All of these are perfect replacements for Bitstrips. To me, the most perfect one are Pixton, ToonDoo, and Comic & Meme Creator. So, what are you waiting for? Try out one of these alternatives for Bitstrips today! Category:Blog posts